


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事②

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 有丢丢泉扉提及。
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship, 泉扉 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876
Kudos: 1





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事②

带土每晚睡觉前把义眼和义眼片取出，将后者放进生理盐水中消毒，这一操作被斑嘲笑是老头子摘假牙。

而每天早晨起床，斑即使再困，也要爬起来看带土怎么把义眼塞进他的眼眶。

俩兄弟一人叼着面包一人举着牛奶，好奇地盯着带土的一举一动，那气氛比他本人还专注和紧张。看自家崽子小心翼翼最后将义眼顺利放进去后，他俩心里同时拍起巴巴掌。

“咱们每次能不能别这样…”带土别扭地拿起大号啤酒杯，咕咚咕咚把里面的牛奶全部喝掉。据泉奈哥哥说，为了他的身高着想，要多喝牛奶多吃蔬菜。  
既然蔬菜不想勉强，那就多喝点牛奶补回来。

“哥哥，学学带土。”  
“……”愚蠢的欧豆豆，哥哥我这个年纪已经不能再长了…

虽然提早预约了义肢的制作，最后千手那边提前送来的是义眼。斑打算等两者都到齐后再去给带土办理转校手续。正好国三转进去冲刺一下，考上个名牌高校还是非常有希望的。

斑不准带土出去玩，但也不带他到公司去，说是为了“宇智波的名声”。

泉奈也拒绝了带土要同他一起去大学的请求。  
“我会很听话的！保证不乱跑。”带土举起左手信誓旦旦，“咱们可以拉钩！”  
泉奈摇摇头，露出一个“你不懂”的表情，他蹲下身深沉而又满含热烈地告诉带土：“咱们宇智波的名声要紧啊，我还不想上咱们学校报纸的头条。”

“和宇智波的名声……到底有什么关系？！”大哥也这么说来着…

泉奈清清嗓子：“‘震惊！！男默女泪！某专业男子数年前犯下滔天大罪！诱骗少女产下男婴，而当年的孩子已经这么大了！（有图，孩子来找学校爸爸.jpg）’”

“……”虽然不太明白是什么但听起来就很糟糕的样子。

“好好待在家，我会给你带好吃的回来的。”

满心欢喜等到泉奈回家，冲过去开门接过对方手里口袋，发现是一坨卷子的带土心里委屈得难以言表。  
“哥哥让给你带的，说有不会的题可以问他：）”

“诶，哥哥。”泉奈戳了戳正在看书的斑，凑过去问他，“你说带土他从他那个小破屋搬过来会不会三观扭曲？”  
“我们家有什么让他三观扭曲的东西吗。”斑合上书反问。  
“多了去了！你看这个电视机它又大又亮！……”  
“好好说话！”  
“……你说带土到咱们家后，万一有天产生了自己变成阔绰小少爷的错觉，好吧也许还不能算是错觉，就开始大手大脚好吃懒做乐不思蜀了怎么办？”  
“他敢？”  
斑和泉奈还没到做家长的年龄，倒已经开始操心孩子的教育问题了。  
一番商讨后，俩人决定对自家小孩施行‘精神富养，物质穷样’政策。  
“泉奈你明天上完课正好去附近书店瞅瞅，给他买点题来做。找不到就去鼬和止水那边搜刮点，别一天天把带土这小子闲出病来了。”  
“了解。”  
为了监督和照顾带土（怕他寂寞和出事），斑让自家公司的员工——白绝来处理带土中午的日程安排与生活。  
这个决策让宇智波斑异常后悔，后面带土变得这么戏精兮兮这锅一半得扣在白绝身上。  
闲暇时间的某日周天，千手扉间提着厚重的箱子登门造访。  
宇智波带土从自己房间猫出个小脑袋，看对方是和卡卡西一样的白毛，又和泉奈哥哥互怼地不亦乐乎，哦，他有点想自己的小学同学了。虽然有手机，但他最多也就和琳发发短信，讲讲自己的生活琐事。最多莫过于“斑为何比卡卡西还恶毒嘴臭如何欺负他这个弱小可怜，要琳安慰我才能好得更快嘤嘤嘤”。  
正想的出神，斑把他像小狗似得给拎了出来。  
“啊啊啊老头子放开我，我自己能走！”  
“……你叫我什么？”  
“……”(＞人＜；)对不起白绝桑，你的年终奖不保了。  
带土平日只是心里喊喊，没想到这么快就露馅了。  
平时工作日斑和泉奈都不在，白绝除了打扫房间，给带土做做饭，洗洗衣服，出门买菜做个正常保姆外，在一边监督带土做作业时还总忍不住和他聊天。  
自己上司不在，白绝就开始满嘴跑火车：“斑啊，你不要看他才23，讲究得很，上午要用保温杯泡枸杞的，下午却要喝咖啡。冬天怕冷，秋衣秋裤保暖内衣是常事，他不好意思去买都是我在跑腿。哎~据说宇智波老家那边还养了不少鸟，没听过是什么品种，但肯定名贵着呢！”  
“哦哦哦！像老头子一样！”  
“对，像老头子一样哈哈哈哈，诶说起来你是斑的孩子吗？”  
“嘘！我才不是他的孩子！为了宇智波的名声，你不要跟老头子讲我告诉了你！”  
“哦哦没问题没问题”转头白绝就把这条八卦发在了公司（除斑都在的）群，员工们纷纷表示吃啥瓜都不如自家老板的最香。

斑呵呵，虽然带土一个字都没说，但看他那做贼心虚的眼神，十有八九又是白绝在背后瞎说。把这个月白绝的工资和年终奖告诉火核都给他扣了吧。

把小崽子扔沙发上坐好，斑开始坐在他旁边喝茶。带土瞅了斑一眼，不知道接下来会发生什么，开始胡思乱想蜜汁心虚。

“你就是带土吗？”宇智波带土听见声音，抬头发现白发男正站在自己的另一侧。他点了点头，又转过头去看斑，斑正闭着眼睛像在认真品茶，压根儿不理睬这边。  
男人把箱子提过来，“上次说让你来我们学校让我看看怎么不来，这么怕生。”  
“去学校？！”带土惊呼，这时就连斑也抬起半边眼皮，三人同时看向泉奈。  
泉奈不理会三人灼热的视线，给斑又泡上一壶新茶：“反正扉间你现在来都来了，就赶紧调整调整，别浪费我们时间。”  
“谁浪费谁的时间？”扉间从箱子里拿出义肢，机械的外观让带土双眼发光，“这是目前最好的，虽然对你这个年龄来说或许有些太重，但是提前适应了对你以后生活工作都更有帮助。你们宇智波长个一米七九也算顶天了。”  
咔嚓，宇智波带土听见茶杯茶壶同时碎裂的声音。  
原来这就是泉奈哥哥一直喝牛奶（还逼着我和斑喝）的原因吗。带土还在心酸自己以后身高问题，毫无防备的钻心疼痛让他心脏一抽嗷的大叫一嗓子，捂住自己右手手臂连接处倒在斑怀里嘤嘤嘤。真的疼得他泪水直流，颤抖着一时半会儿止不住。  
斑抱紧带土，愤怒又不满地看着扉间，泉奈也惊讶地责备道：“连接神经时怎么不提前说一声？”  
扉间偏头：“说了也疼。”期间没浪费多余的动作把多余的零件和工具收进箱子，转身走了。  
“虽然我本来就知道他是那种性格的人……”泉奈咂嘴小声抱怨。  
“……”  
“别哭了，今天你不用写卷子了。”斑拉开怀里的小泪人，看带土哭的虽然花了脸，但咧嘴点点头，不一会儿抹了眼泪从他的身边离开，逍遥去了，斑才觉得可能自己对带土有些纵容，要好好反省。  
然后宇智波斑提着甜食在带土眼前晃，逗累了自家小鬼，坐在一起看电视。


End file.
